


On Your Knees

by chivalin



Series: Natjana x Malavai Quinn [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: (Sub) Quinn eagerly gives (dom) Natjana oral sex.





	On Your Knees

” **On your knees**.”

Quinn dropped instantly to his knees and Natjana couldn’t help but grin. Her eyes travelled all over his still uniformed body and the bulge in front of his trousers before they stopped on his face. His hair was tousled, and pupils dilated, making it hard to see the blueness in them. His lips were slightly parted and swollen, and there were love bites scattered across his neck and jaw. Overall, he looked absolutely debased.

“Come here,” Natjana growled. Quinn obeyed, like always, without a second thought and came eagerly between her parted legs. His eyes inexorably lowered to her wet, dripping cunt. “Please,” he near whined, shuffling in his place. It was intoxicating, to know and  _feel_  his desperation, the need to serve and wanting to please.

Natjana breathed out heavily and tangled his fingers in Quinn’s hair, tucking it slightly. He let out a little moan and closed his eyes. “How much do you want it?” she pulled him closer and shivered as his hot breath blew against her cunt. Quinn licked his lips and looked up, pleading for permission.

“I need you, my lord.”

Natjana groaned and yanked him forward sharply, “Good because I need you too, love.” Quinn beamed, and he pressed his mouth eagerly against Natjana’s cunt. She gasped and tightened her hold of his hair, making him move more slowly.

He lapped her cunt slowly a few times before sucking it greedily, the pressure of it making Natjana’s thighs quiver. Her breath had quickened considerably but it was easy to hold it together as long as-

Quinn’s first moan caught her completely off guard. She pulled him away with some difficulty as he was fighting back. “My lord, please- I… I need you,” he whimpered and panted as her wetness glistened on his face. The look in his eyes was pure desperation and, even though Natjana would have liked to drag this out longer, maybe even edge him, she couldn’t say no when he was like this.

“I want you to touch yourself while eating me out, but you are not allowed to come until I say so. Do you understand?” she asked. Quinn nodded eagerly, and he was quickly back lapping and sucking her while slowly rubbing himself through his pants. He paid special attention to her clit, though it was his little whines and whimpers that made Natjana eventually come.

The following orgasms happened quicker, making her whole body burn pleasantly as her cunt was becoming more and more sensitive. Quinn’s movements had not tired at all, even though he was clearly reaching his peak as well, forcing Natjana to drag him back occasionally, so he would remember to breathe.

“Stop.”

Quinn stopped immediately but looked quite disappointed when Natjana pulled him away and let go of his hair. Her cunt was aching pleasantly as she patted on her lap. Quinn followed her directions and was soon nuzzling against her neck, coating it with her own juices. “That’s it, Quinn. You did so good,” Natjana purred, slowly opening his trousers. “I’m so proud of you.”

The praises were effective as Quinn was squirming even before her hand had wrapped around his swollen, dripping cock. He moaned when the contact came and gripped onto her, closing his eyes. Natjana continued her purred praises all the way to the end where Quinn eventually came on her hand on her mark.

“My lord…”

“I know, Quinn,” Natjana murmured. She received a slight hum from him that turned into a deep, content sigh as her fingers petted his hair. “How are you feeling?” she asked quietly, planting a few kisses on his neck. Quinn shivered. “I feel… This was perfect.”

Natjana grinned and pulled him into a soft, gentle kiss as neither of them had any more energy to go for anything deeper. “You are perfect,” she countered. It was Quinn’s turn to grin slightly. “You are perfect too, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
